


Speak Towards the Future

by Gengerorin



Series: Dr. STONE Light Novel Vol.2: Speak Towards the Future [2]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Canon, Post-Petrification, Spoilers, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25544455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gengerorin/pseuds/Gengerorin
Summary: Dr. STONE Light Novel Vol. 2 Chapter 2 FAN TRANSLATION. This chapter takes place during the ship building arc. As the ship is being build, the Kingdom of Science struggle to fight against Ryusui for money, while the Academy of Science struggle to find a solution to teach children during the upcoming winter, as well as Ruri being determined to progress to the future, while Mirai is terrified of it.
Series: Dr. STONE Light Novel Vol.2: Speak Towards the Future [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820242
Comments: 8
Kudos: 56





	Speak Towards the Future

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own this content and all of the copyrights go to the original Dr. STONE creator Inagaki Ryuichi, and writer Morimoto, art belongs to Boichi. This is nothing but a fan translation, so there are errors and there are areas that I was not able to perfectly translate. That being said, I did my very best to stay true to the original source while making this a legible reading experience. I have footnotes incorporated throughout the chapter, so please refer to the end notes to see what those are about. If there is anything that is confusing, just leave me a message and I will do my best to explain.

“Long long time ago in another land,” (1)

Said Ishigami Byakuya as he started writing words on the afternoon sand. Those were words that anyone born in Japan was overly familiar with. The paper was the shifting sand, and his pen was a stick he had happened to pick up. How primitive these tools were. He stood in a world that was more in the past than this ‘Long long time ago’. 

What was necessary to convey in these tales was how to stay safe, the skills to cross the ocean, and then the knowledge to survive after that journey. Above all, he had to make it so that the stories were so entertaining that one would want to actually try these out in real life, on top of it being unforgettable. 

“Oh no……”

The words he had written in the sand were suddenly swallowed by a wave, leaving behind wet sand. It was a similar state to how modern humanity was left in. 

What almost seemed like a big joke, every human on the planet was turned to stone after a mysterious light consumed Earth. Ishigami Byakuya was one of the six members who had escaped this fate by being in space. And because of a problem that occurred when descending, the remaining six humans of humanity had arrived on this island, far from any modern civilization. 

Civilization was, without a doubt, destroyed. Then this island was a dead end that stared at humanity’s end. If you were to view this from Byakuya’s optimistic perspective however, this land was the front line in humanity’s revival. Even if it is just the sound of the waves, if there is no one who enjoys it then there is no purpose in playing any instruments. Really, even if they were the only ones alive, Byakuya was more than happy that they were able to survive on Earth.

Byakuya, who is forever optimistic, once again took the branch and stuck it into the sand…...

“Old man.”

He was suddenly approached by a voice. If this was before the petrification, Byakuya would have had to guess out of 7 billion, but this island could not even support one hundred millionth of that population. And out of the people who were not petrified, there was only one person who would say such a cheeky insult like, “old man”.

The Russian astronaut, Shamil. However, he was no longer in this world.

“What’s up Lillian. Are the little ones asleep?”

“You caught me. Yeah, everyone’s fast asleep. They might not be able to sleep tonight though.”

The beautiful voice that returned was from a woman. She was one of the six remaining members of humanity, Lillian Weinberg.

“Rather than catching you, a male’s voice is a bit of a stretch.”

“I had confidence in my low voice in the past.”

The woman who was once America’s singing princess, started practicing her vocal warm up training.

She had spoken in clear Japanese, despite some clumsiness. Shamil would not speak in Japanese, so for her to set up such an obviously fake prank was probably because of sentimentality. It was likely that Lillian wanted to rekindle the warm memories of their past members as they were the last two who were left alive. 

“`Lo-n-g long, ti-me a-g-o……` right? Is this the story you were talking about earlier?”

“Yeah, I decided to write it in Japanese in the end. I had some ideas so.”

“Ideas?”

“This will be taught through speech. To be honest I don’t even think we’ll be teaching them how to write.”

“No writing!? Why?”

“I haven't confirmed it yet. But I figured that these tales need to withstand the evolution of language. If I pass these tales by speech and use them to establish the foundation on how to speak, then when my son Senkuu recovers, he won’t have to deal with a language barrier with the children and their descendents……”

“Ahahahaha.”

Lillian held onto her stomach and laughed after she finished listening to Byakuya’s story.

“You laugh but there are past examples. There are 50 sounds in the Japanese language you know. But in the past, there were even more than that. As the generations passed many of those sounds were lost but, because these past pronunciations and accents were preserved in certain things, they were still being taught within Japanese religion, like the ritual prayers of Shintou or the Buddhist’s chants…… All of these are mostly chants coming from religion. Basically, we should be able to preserve our way of talking if we tie it to the authority of a religion. By strictly locking up these phonetics in the form of tales, when Senkuu recovers in the future, he will be able to talk with our descendents without any worry.”

“That’s not what made me laugh. I just think it’s weird that you are so determined that your son will break free from the petrification and even meet the children’s descendents……”

“What, so that’s why you were laughing?”

If that was the case, then there was no need for Byakuya to pull out the stifling history of phonetics. 

“Don’t underestimate him, he’s my son.”

Lillian gave a weary smile. Byakuya, who interpreted that as a face of boredom, became heated and started talking again.

“I’m always telling you, aren’t I! Senkuu is just amazing. If you don’t believe in me then let me tell you about all 15 stories of the father-son biography about Senkuu and I……”

Lillian gave a complacent smile as she watched Byakuya desperately talk about how amazing Senkuu was. 

Byakuya was always like this, and no matter what she said, his positive personality always won. If anything, in Byakuya’s world, the more developed his trust and love towards others were, the stronger the tendency to talk about his son was. 

“Yes yes. It will be good if it goes that well though.”

“Hahaha. Well, if it’s impossible then it’s impossible, and I’ll give up. Even if it’s him, and even though I don’t think he’s dabbled into linguistics, I’m sure he’ll figure something out while saying, ‘Kukuku, well isn’t that exhilarating.’”

Byakuya's faith in his son stretched forever and ever. This limitless faith once was evenly distributed amongst five people. Practically every day, Lillian thought that the reason why they were all able to unite on this island was more or less because of this man here.

“If Shamil was here, he would be strongly against it. Saying something like, ‘You’re becoming stupid if you aren’t going to teach these children letters. You stupid parent!’”

“Maybe. But even if this parent is stupid, his son is brilliant. Enough to take responsibility for the future of all humankind.”

“That recording we made in the past, and the tales you are thinking of now, are these all for Senkuu?”

The ‘One Hundred Tales’ that Byakuya was developing. That was for the purpose of passing on knowledge of survival to children in the form of fairy tales, but the main reason it existed was exactly as Lillian said. 

Tale one of the Hundred Tales was, ‘I want you to return to Japan where Senkuu is’. And that tale one hundred was Byakuya’s personal message to Senkuu. It was extreme for him to use that for his own private purposes, but Byakuya hoped he would be pardoned as this being the privilege of the creator. 

“Isn’t this the best. The idea of my son and our children joining forces.”

Just thinking about the possibility of this event naturally made a laugh spill out of his mouth.

Senkuu was truly a child who did not need any help. Since he was vigorously curious for knowledge ever since he was small, he was always reading a science or specialized book. Thus, Byakuya did not have a single memory of reading to him any picture books. 

Even if Senkuu says he does not want to, for him to get the hint to come to this island, that son of his will probably sink his teeth into the ‘One Hundred Tales’ that Byakuya will leave behind. With that, Byakuya would finally be able to read to Senkuu a picture book, and he could not contain his happiness from that idea.

Since Senkuu is a sharp kid, he knows that there are many things a single person cannot do, which is why Byakuya could not contain his excitement. At the idea of the future when his son breaks free from the petrification and joins forces with their children to stand against trouble. 

“...... Oh, it seems like it’s going to rain soon. Let’s return to where the little ones are.”

Byakuya muttered happily despite observing dark clouds across the sea growing closer.

~~~

“Hey, it’s going to rain soon,”

Ryusui said to the group of people that were in the open area of the land of Ex-Tsukasa’s Empire.

That was where the Aozora (blue sky) classroom, organized by the Kingdom of Science, was being held. This was the Academy of Science where the ‘modern people’ of Ishigami Village were being taught how to read and write as well as simple mathematics. Next to the writing board was the teacher, Saionji Ukyo, standing in front of a student in the front row who had their mouth half open and their eyes spinning in circles.

“Is that true, Ryusui? It’s sunny at the moment……” said Ukyo as he narrowed his eyes towards the sky.

“Haaha-, who are you saying that towards? It’s accurate you know, my……”

“Captain’s!! Instincts!!”

Ryusui’s catch phrase had been stolen by Ueda Yo who was the one in front of Ukyo with spinning eyes. Yo then collected his stuff and ran towards an irrelevant direction as his spiked hair, resembling the comb of a chicken, swayed. He had so much energy that it was hard to imagine that moments ago he looked like a zombie. Ryusui cocked his head to the side.

“Hnn? That was Yo. Isn’t this supposed to be a place where we teach the people of Ishigami Village?”

“During the teachers conference we made some new decisions. As an experiment we figured that we would try bringing together people who were revived from the petrification.”

Ukyo looked around at the students. It was a painful spectacle, of over half of the 20 or so students, who were also spinning their eyes and lying defeated on their table the same way Yo was, such as the members of the previous Tsukasa’s Empire, Oki Taiju, and Shishio Mirai. The only people that seemed to still have energy were Ogawa Yuzuriha and Nikki. 

On the writing board was a hand drawn triangle and a problem relating to, ‘point P that can move on the axis’. 

~~~

“I see. So it was too hard. Hnn. However, that lesson falls under the category of compulsory education.”

Ryusui’s words echoed in the highly humid room. Even to call this a room was a bit much, considering that they were living in the Stone World. Not too different from an average cave, the falling autumn rain that Ryusui had predicted was directly raining into the shelter that had no door.

“Tsukasa’s Empire revived people in the order of strength and their skills in utilizing weapons. And if we revive some smart people carelessly, at worst they might become Senkuu number 2,” answered Ukyo as he removed his soaking hat from his head. 

“Shishio Tsukasa huh. I haven’t met him, but he seems to be a man with a very stingy way of thinking. A world without evolution is the same as a world without desires. I wouldn’t be able to tolerate such a thing.”

“If Minami heard you say that, I think she would have slapped you.” Ukyo glanced at the entrance apprehensively. At least this was the teachers’ office of the Academy of Science, so Hokutouzai Minami, a big fan of Tsukasa, did not come by often. 

A pale hand generously offered a mug of water to Ryusui. “My bad, Ruri,” said Ryusui as he accepted it. Ruri, who was previously at a table doing something, sat down next to the two as her long blond hair swayed. 

“How is it, Ryusui. The construction of the ship that will cross the ocean.”

Ryusui stared at the outside with an irritated expression. The thin strands of rain beyond his sight were likely soaking into the dirt. 

“Just like the Aozora Classroom, because of the rain, all of the big constructions have been halted. It’s becoming stressful for revived people like me.”

“There’s nothing to do other than to accept it. You’ll have to find something that you can do while inside.”

“I also need to look over the curriculum again. By keeping in mind that everyone is on the same level as Taiju……”

“I apologize Ukyo. I too should hurry and learn ‘Literature’ and ‘Math’ but……”

Ukyo followed that with, “You only just started so not much you can do about it,” to a Ruri whose head was bowed low. A paper with clumsily written Hiragana was on the table that Ruri had been at.

Ruri originally should have been a student, but after evaluating her qualifications as the village’s priestess who had been taught and would recite to the villagers the ‘One Hundred Tales’, she was considered as a teacher instead.

“However, what was the point of having a class with only the revived? Normally you would prioritize in teaching those who don't have a clear grasp of reading and writing, like Ruri.”

“The reason for that you see~, is because everyone is focused on looking at the future~.”

A male voice came from the entrance of the cave. One of the Academy’s teachers, Asagiri Gen, was wiping wet glasses with a cloth he had pulled out from his sleeve.

“Hey Gen. It’s been a while since you’ve been here. But more than that.”

Gen casually put the glasses on again.

“Did you always have bad eyesight?”

“Not at a-ll? These are fakes.”

While saying that, the glasses wearing Gen sat next to Ukyo.

“It’s a fashion item that was being sold at Department Senkuu…… that didn’t sell out~.”

Gen shrugged his shoulders. It seemed like fake glasses were too cutting edge for the Stone World where normal glasses have yet to infiltrate the market. 

“Haaha-, and you think you’ll be able to buy my oil with that?”

Ryusui said in a manner like he was teasing Gen. The overall goal of the Kingdom of Science was to investigate the place of origin of the petrification ray, in South America. But another goal was to also collect the money to pay for the construction of the ship and buy the oil for fuel from the proprietor, Ryusui.

“That’s been the most troublesome you know~, eriously-say. If anything, it might be a bigger problem than completing the ship.”

“Hnn, so anyway, what do you mean by ‘everyone is focused on looking at the future’?”

“I’ll tell you so as a tip give me some Drago ♪”

“Are you trying to negotiate, Mentalist?”

“No, I’m just being mean.”

“If anything, it’s to ‘pass onto’.”

Ukyo intercepted the two’s light talk. When he finally understood, Ryusui snapped his fingers.

“So you’re thinking about what happens after we complete the ship and sail off.”

“That’s right. After all, it’s not like everyone can board the ship~. We have a lot of people who are only thinking about the present, but we need to preserve our future with the remaining members of the Kingdom of Science. Cause Senkuu-chan will definitely be leaving.”

Ruri followed Gen with a response while touching her chest.

“We must remember how to make medicine. If pneumonia is to spread amongst the people again, we must be able to cure them.”

Pneumonia. The disease that had once overtaken her body. Ukyo slightly lowered the tone of his voice.

“Not only will maintenance be required for the heaters during the winter, but also for the machine that is preserving Shishio Tsukasa’s life. That’s the vital job for those that remain.”

“I see,” said Ryusui as he crossed his arms. So that was why Shishio Mirai was at the place she was at today. He had heard that, because she was diagnosed as being clinically brain dead for several years, her mental age had paused at 6 years old. For such a girl, ‘movable point P’ was still too early for her. However, that was how hard she was working for the sake of her brother.

“And to top. It. Off~ The Kingdom of Science has been growing and there has been an increase in bases~. We will never have enough people to be satisfied. And thus, it is the reason why I haven’t been able to teach classes as of recently~.”

Gen spoke in a light tone as if to overturn this serious conversation.

“There has been an increase in bases so you’ve been busy? What does that mean, Gen?”

“We’ve. Been. Making. This.”

Something wrapped in a silver, aluminum like foil was pulled out of Gen’s sleeve. 

“What is it,” questioned Ryusui as he observed it. 

“A battery. Made out of Manganese.”

“It’s been a while since I’ve seen that. So you’ve been making a ‘cell phone’.”

“You’re correct Ruri-chan~” said Gen as he pointed.

“We’ve completed a transceiver to place at the mine and the oil rig~.”

“So you guys have finished that. With this you can communicate with every base.”

Ukyo happily said this. The line of communication that once only existed between the land of Ex-Tsukasa’s Empire and Ishigami Village, had suddenly expanded.

“All that’s left is to actually go and place these at the bases and test them out~.”

“Hnn. You guys were pretty quick about this. I was told in the beginning that according to the plan, it was expected to take a bit longer.”

“Well, a real threat had appeared before us so~.”

The same word came to everyone’s mind as soon as Gen had said that.

‘WHY MAN’

Currently, that person was a candidate to becoming the biggest enemy of the Kingdom of Science, and it is assumed to be the closest in relation to the event of the petrification of humanity. If that man (woman?) ever did arrive at one of the bases, then the first priority is to notify the others of such danger. 

“So you’re saying that, you’ll be sending out a call to all bases, all at once, as a test.”

“It seems like that’s what Senkuu-chan is planning~. Well, the test will be over after simply saying two or three words……”

“Hnn.”

A laugh that came off like a scoff halted Gen’s words. Glancing from the corners of his eyes, Gen questioned Ryusui.

“...... Ryusui-chan, are you scheming so-mething?”

“Haaha-, a broadcast to all bases all at once? To not scheme would be impossible from a business standpoint. Am I wrong, Gen?”

Business. An uneasy expression surfaced on Gen’s face as soon as this word was said by the son of the distinguished Nanami financial conglomerate. 

“Come here again tomorrow. I’ll have Francois deliver new paperwork.”

It had suddenly gotten light outside. Ryusui, as he let out an unsettling laugh, with a spring in his step, left to go walk under the blue sky.

~~~

“And, what came was this.”

Senkuu glanced over at the pile of papers while picking his ear. On the cover were the words, ‘Broadcasting advertisement contract’. The content inside was a rapid succession of words pertaining to the parties of buyer and seller, coming off as a contrived and meticulously planned document that did not feel favorable. Senkuu effortlessly read through it all. Next to the recently finished transceivers stood his allies, Chrome and Gen, who watched over Senkuu as he finished reading it and let out a soft sigh.

“Basically, when we test our transceiver, he wants to make an announcement about Restaurant Francois. He’ll pay any sum for the broadcasting fee, just that he’s the only person allowed to make any advertisements on the transceiver.”

Gen let out a, “Oh no,” as he brought his hand to his head. Chrome watched Gen with a puzzled expression.

“Ou. He’ll just pay us any sum of Drago right? I don’t see the issue in just letting him make announcements.”

“If we weren’t collecting money at this time, then I would have told him to do whatever but……”

Gen followed Senkuu’s explanation with his own.

“The Drago Ryusui-chan printed is limited right? We need to collect money to pay for fuel, so it’ll become a problem if Ryusui begins to earn too much money.”

“It’s clear that the broadcast fee includes advertisements. With this he’ll have a monopoly over the only communication device in this Stone World. Even if he’s giving us this much, it’s cause there’s a chance of him successfully gaining back that Drago.”

“I also received a CM script on top of all of this~.”

Gen handed over a different piece of paper to Senkuu, who skimmed through it outloud. 

“Ah-, Restaurant Francois’ announcement. Expanding into Ladies Day and products for children. Selling delicious bread that will last all day for the commuters who work at the mine and oil base. A traveling store that will go to Ishigami Village once a week. It will distribute food from that base etc etc……”

“He’s really opening everything at this moment~. As expected from a merchant.” 

Gen made an exhausted face. This would become a threat if it all became a reality. The standard of Ryusui’s butler, Francois’ cooking was ridiculously high for this Stone World. If he also held the rights to advertisements, Ryusui was charging full speed towards a monopoly of the food industry. 

“Then what should we do? Do we throw back a ‘we won’t let you guys use it’?”

“That’s…… Not possible.”

The communication line is an infrastructure of the Kingdom of Science. As you could consider Senkuu to be the developer, there may have been a slight hesitation about only focusing on profit. If anything, this scientist’s belief, that the benefit of science was something that was to be shared equally with all of humanity, may have been the reason why that action was unforgivable.

“Essentially,” said Gen as he raised a finger. “Since we also want money, it is necessary that we stand in the arena as well. Our cotton candy and ramen struggle to compete against Farncois-chan’s cooking, and there is the independent route in selling fashion and science items.”

“Kukuku, that’s exactly it. Though we are quite behind.”

Senkuu waved a paper that had a different proposal. Ryusui had probably figured that Senkuu and the others would also compete in this radio race, so this proposal was in the case that he was not able to win exclusive advertising rights. Of course, the number for the broadcast fee that was spat out on this contract, was significantly lower than the number on the exclusive contract. 

“Mazing-ay~. We’re basically in the palm of his hands…...”

Gen raised both of his arms up. Merchants, it seemed, were a tough group of people.

In the end, the conversation concluded with the plan to sign the non exclusive contract with Ryusui. They also decided that they would make an announcement of items being sold in department Senkuu simultaneously during the communication test. Even though this small Kingdom only held a population of about 150 people, being ready for that many customers will become a tough task in the future.

When Senkuu and Gen’s discussion came to a close, Chrome, who had been tilting his head up until now, hit the palm of his hand and let out a loud voice as if he had thought up something.

“Ou, I just thought up of a yabe solution!!”

Chrome was someone who stood as one of the five generals of the Kingdom of Science. Up until now, his abundant conceptualization had pulled them out of numerous dire situations, so Senkuu and Gen face Chrome with eyes full of high expectations. 

“If money is limited, then wouldn’t it be fine if we just print more!?”

Senkuu immediately started picking his ear again. Gen’s mouth hung open. 

It felt like an elementary school child’s idea, but you could not blame him, for this modern person grew up in an age where money economy did not exist. They ended the conference for now, and Chrome remained so Gen could teach him the basics about money concerning how printing more would lead to a decline in value.

~~~

The season was slowly changing to one where numb hands would struggle to hold a pencil. Winter was coming. Productivity was likely to decline in the Aozora classroom that was held outside under the winter blue sky. They say ‘hard work bears fruit’ but that was hard to expect when there was no roof, especially when it would soon start snowing.

That is why they were wondering how they were going to teach their students this upcoming season. The system of ‘homework’ was brought up between Ukyo and the other teachers, but as soon as the revived heard this word, they all had a bitter expression on their face. It was clearly an unwelcomed solution.

“Anyway, don’t forget to teach Mirai-chan as well.”

A girl with a watermelon on her head responded with a bright, “yes,” before energetically running off, for class had ended. She was likely going to work hard with her friend, Shishio Mirai, at the cotton candy stand. Really, it was relieving to know that Mirai was able to get along well with the children of the village……

“Oh……”

Ruri realized that she had forgotten something when Suika was out of her sight. It was about a child of the village, Namari, who loved to draw. Often absent from school, Ruri wanted to ask Suika to invite Namari to return. 

It seems like Ruri had been too careless as of recently. From time to time a sensation would pass through her chest, different from the pain she felt when she was sick, and Ruri was slowly starting to identify what the cause of it was.

(I guess I shall tell someone about it next time.)

As she thought this while cleaning up her supplies, the shadow of a figure appeared in her line of sight. When she looked up, Ruri was face to face with a girl who looked very similar to her.

“Hey, older sister.”

It was her little sister, Kohaku. Ruri’s expression brightened. 

“Kohaku, you’ve returned from the village.”

Other than being an asset for fighting, she often worked as an explorer because of her superb vision and quick reflexes. Recently, she had been working on a map of the area surrounding the village too.

“I’ll be immediately returning after this though. I was only requested to deliver the transceiver device to the oil base. Though, since we’ll be traveling in Gen’s car and the boat, it should be an easy trip.”

“But it still must be tiring. Can you not use the hot air balloon?”

“It seems to be a big no. ‘That bastard Ryusui will demand a technical and freight fee,’ is what Senkuu and the others said to me with a disgruntled face.”

Ruri could only give her little sister an uneasy expression, for she was unaware about the previous day’s contract fight.

“Ha! Don’t worry older sister. This is the body that was, just over a year ago, delivering large amounts of water from the hot springs every day. I won’t tire out with just this.”

Kohaku's uplifting words, however, had the opposite effect, causing Ruri to suddenly reach out and squeeze Kohaku’s hand with a concerned expression.

“O, older sister?” Kohaku’s face turned red by the abrupt contact.

The reason why Kohaku had carried water from the hot springs, every day, for several ten kilometers, was because she was worried about Ruri’s weak body. And according to Senkuu, the warm water seemed to be the reason why Ruri was able to live for so long. No matter how grateful Ruri was of her little sister, in her eyes, her gratitude would never be enough. 

“Thank you. Thank you, so much.”

Kohaku was bewildered after listening to Ruri’s words that sounded like they were full of tears. She was always surrounded by people, like Senkuu and the others, who acted apathetic despite their true emotions, so this straight and raw gratitude felt unsettling. Kohaku quickly changed the subject.

“Oh, now that I think about it, the people at the village are feeling a bit lonely, older sister. Saying that they want to see their priestess.”

After hearing those words, Ruri's mouth gaped open.

“I have not been back for a while, now that I think about it….. And I have not recited the One Hundred Tales either. If this shall continue then my responsibilities as a priestess is…… Oh but I must make myself useful at the academy as well…….”

Watching her overly serious sister sink further into the mud that started with a couple of casual words, Kohaku quickly responded without hesitation.

“No no, it’s not that big of an issue. And plus, if you’re that busy then it could be settled by borrowing the cell phone from Senkuu……”

“...... I see. I will ask him later. Thank you, Kohaku.”

After saying that, Kohaku watched Ruri walk off with her supplies in hand, as she shrugged her shoulders, mumbling, “good grief.”

~~~

“Aah, that’s fine.”

Senkuu’s response was simple in reality. 

“Kukuku, Miss priestess is thinking of the village it seems.”

“Um, I do wish to remind you Senkuu-chan, that you are still the chief of Ishigami Village,” intercepted Gen.

“I was thinking that maybe next time, we can have all of the villagers come to an open space, and I’ll borrow the cell phone there.”

This time there was no answer. Senkuu, for a while now, was busily checking over a list written on a piece of paper. Ruri interpreted his silence as an affirmation.

“Ou, it’s been a while since I’ve heard Ruri recite the One Hundred Tales.”

Chrome, who was also in the room, said delightedly. Without a doubt, to the Ishigami villagers, the One Hundred Tales was an important religious text that had been passed down for 3700 years starting from the founder, Ishigami Byakuya. 

“I haven’t made any refinements on the sound quality of the phone though. No matter how ridiculous that old man’s stories are, to the villagers, it’s a vital tale. Gotta make sure that your voice is clearly heard.”

Although these words that came from the son, Senkuu, were rude, somewhere hidden within it was affection, which caused Ruri to unconsciously let out a laugh.

“Yes. It is a very important tradition after all.”

“Ruri’s village was able to survive all those years because of that knowledge~. If you think about it, the One Hundred Tales is like a textbook on survival right? If you broadcast that tale then, it almost feels like an education program.”

“Ed-u-ca-tion pro-gram?” puzzled Chrome while tilting his head.

“Back in our time~, math and literature lessons targeted for children were aired on television……. Not like you guys would understand any of that but, basically lessons were made available so everyone could listen.”

“That is very spectacular. If that is the case then you could even study from home.”

“Yes yes, so by using the television after you skipped classes in elementary school……”

Gen halted mid sentence. The expression he makes when he was thinking, suddenly vanished, being replaced by a sinister sparkle that shined in his eyes.

“Senkuu-cha~n.” “What is it, Mentalist”

Senkuu responded without a moment of hesitation. Whenever the eyes of this evil-planning partner shined like that, it was of course, because he had come up with a nice idea.

“A radio program, you want to make one?”

Gen said while covering his mouth with his long sleeves. 

~~~

“I see. A radio program. So we will just combine them all into one then?”

Asked Ukyo after hearing Ruri and Gen’s plan in the teacher’s office of the Academy of Science.

“Exactly~. Ukyo-chan, what are the problems that we are facing right now?”

“WHY MAN.” An answer off from Gen’s expectations came back.

“Putting aside your national defense instincts. 1: Collect money for fuel, 2: the education at the Academy of Science.”

“The problems with ‘1’ is that we have an advertising battle against our opponent Ryusui. For ‘2’, once winter comes, we will be hurt by the decrease in classes.”

“I must retell the One Hundred Tales to the villagers of Ishigami Village as well,” interjected Ruri. 

“3: The loss of Ruri at Ishigami Village. Also testing the communication line. Since we will be connecting to all bases at once, you could claim that it also involves WHY MAN.”

“So, you’re saying that we combine 1 to 3 into a radio program and shove it all into the test call. What was Senkuu’s reaction?”

“‘Do whatever you want. All I care about is if the transceivers work.’”

“It’s impressive, that voice acting.”

Ukyo let out a hesitant laugh at Gen’s imitation. Putting that aside, those words were very in tune to Senkuu. When you boiled it down, Senkuu was always inventing something ridiculous in his science lab, but finding a purpose and utilizing those products seemed to be outside of his area of expertise. Especially when it came to items that could be utilized for culture. 

“Well~, even though it’s wireless communication, each base has one speaker right? We were wondering what we should do and figured that if we plan numerous program segments, then a lot of people will come to listen~. So as long as we set up a seating area and announce the broadcast, then we should be OK to go! I used to be a radio personality too, you know.”

“As expected from a famous person,” said Ukyo as he remembered the Gen he once saw on a television broadcast. 

The vital advertisement could easily be squeezed in between the program segments. All of the Ishigami villagers will listen for their interest in hearing Ruri again, while the revived from the modern era will become interested as soon as they hear the word ‘radio’.

“So the plan is to have a public broadcast for everyone, and in the middle of it I shall retell the One Hundred Tales. I apologize if it becomes a bit boring for the people who were revived……”

“Don’t worry about it~,” responded Gen. Ruri lowered her head. 

“Thank you, Gen. I shall also brainstorm for something involving the education program. Since it is an audio lecture, and even if it is different from our normal classes, it is likely to be something we will wish to continue regularly.”

“If that’s the case then why don’t you make your lessons similar to those tales?”

Ruri looked over to Ukyo.

“The textbooks, back in our time, would often have stories like that. I think that’s where the idea of your village’s One Hundred Tales come from too. If you incorporate wisdom and knowledge into these tales, then it becomes easier to remember than learning them normally. Especially for children……”

Ruri did not respond. She just had her eyes shut, thinking about something. Ukyo thought that this was rather strange until he got jabbed by Gen’s elbow and realized his thoughtlessness.

The One Hundred Tales were close to being holy texts, an existence that held religious authority, to the Ishigami Village. By chance, Ukyo’s statement could have come off as putting down and ridiculing those tales. 

“I’m sor……” Ruri’s eyes opened the same moment Ukyo had opened his mouth to apologize.

“Let’s do that. I believe that is a good idea.”

That voice was withstanding against a weight only those who were born in Ishigami Village would understand. 

In actuality, Gen and Ukyo’s concerns were not only a miss, but were very far from the truth. As Ruri was the protector of the tales, much of the respect that was directed towards the One Hundred Tales were directed to her as well. However, when Senkuu appeared, the same respect was also directed towards science because of the overwhelming benefit it had brought. 

When Ruri heard Ukyo’s suggestion, she had realized something. It was about the identity of the uneasiness that had been plaguing her chest. Without a doubt, her uneasiness was caused by her thought that, ‘I will most likely not be getting on the boat with Senkuu and the others’.

In the future, everyone she depends on will travel across the ocean as she remains on this land. Even Chrome will go. Then, will Ruri, who had only protected the One Hundred Tales up until this point, be able to lead the people and maintain this current way of living?

Ruri’s realization was that she wanted to resist that worry. And that her thoughts toward the tales were also the source of her lament. However, in the end, her trust towards science triumphed. The reality was that her life was saved because of science. She had faith in the antibiotics that had cured her disease, her life, and in the people who had cried in happiness for her. 

That was why Ruri was certain about her realization. She decided that she will be a woman who carries the future of Ishigami Village, not as the priestess who protects the tales. To compile these stories about science for the children who live in this world whose goal is to uncover the truth about the petrification.

At this moment, Ruri strongly wished for a future where new tales will be retold beyond the One Hundred Tales.

~~~

Three footsteps could be heard nearing a cave located at Ex-Tsukasa’s Empire.

The light and calm footsteps came from the priestess and teacher, Ruri. The cheerful footsteps that patted on the ground were from the Mentalist, Asagiri Gen. And lastly, the heavy and sturdy footsteps were from the Ishigami Village gate keeper, Kinrou. He was a ‘modern’ boy who bizarrely wore glasses, with short black hair and a round shield on his shoulder, following behind the village’s priestess as if to protect her. 

The place of destination was to a particular person’s home. The teachers of the Academy of Science were struggling because none had any experience in creating stories, despite being the ones who agreed to make a new tale for the broadcast. There was no way that they could keep on depending on Senkuu, so Gen had suggested that they request guidance from a ‘pro’. Thus, they were currently heading to the home of said person.

Ruri did not ask who this person was. However, because Kinrou, a member of the battle team, was with them, she had prepared herself for any possible contingency. The head of the group, Gen, remained silent as he stepped on the dirt with his light feet.

~~~

At the place where the ‘pro’ lives, where Gen and the others were heading toward, two shadows were facing one another, a square desk squeezed in between. The atmosphere was too heavy to be able to call them a guest. Not a single word had been spoken between the two according to this atmosphere. A soundless darkness filled this cave where there was not even a single light source. 

“For you of all people to come.”

A man’s voice shook the air.

“I was expecting either Asagiri Gen or Nanami Ryusui, one of the two to come to me with ‘this story but’...... Hnn, I guess those two are still toddlers.”

The other person raised their head to the words that seemed like it had seen through everything. Their respect toward the man with the hunched back rose, as fierce sparks flashed in their eyes despite being surrounded by darkness.

“Now, tell me your wishes. If it is I, then I can grant them.”

A whisper from a devil. The body that stood straight up towards the heavens, bent into a right angle. 

“Please draw me pictures of naked women!! Kinomoto Tetsuya sensei!!”

The shout that came right from the soul of Kinrou’s younger brother, Ginrou, echoed throughout the residence. The old man mangaka, Kinomoto Tetsuya, who heard this request, raised his pen to stand like the statue of liberty.

“Okay! I’ll draw non-stop! Leave it to me!”

“Yahoo!!” echoed Ginrou’s shout of pure joy.

“Really-, you get it Ginrou-kun! In this world, there’s no porn! Even though porn was what made every generation chug along!! Everything from art to stories to DVDs and VRs, porn was used as fuel to accelerate their progress!! If I put it out as a product then it will definitely sell, but everyone who is collecting money won’t even come talk to me!!”

“Everyone’s just acting tough. Despite totally wanting to see it-.”

“I get it I get it. Ginrou-kun, if it’s with you I feel like we could take over the world.”

“Let’s give birth to the industry to porn, sensei! With the power of porn we can blast Senkuu and Ryusui out of the competition and the two of us will become mega rich.”

“Ginrou, you……”

A well familiar voice was audible. As Ginrou abruptly turned around, the cloth that had been hanging at the entrance had been torn off, the afternoon light infiltrating into the cave. In that light, the first visible person out of the three was Kinrou. 

“Are the absolute worst……”

There was no power in Kinrou’s voice. He would usually say harsher disparagement, however the voice sounded like it was coming from someone who was tearing up as Kinrou hid his face behind his hand. It seemed like his little brother’s foolishness had tugged at his tear ducts. 

“Ki, Kinrou…… Ge! And Ruri-chan.”

The one person Ginrou definitely did not wish to be here wore a hollow expression. Only the white of her eyes were facing Ginrou.

“H, hey, I wonder, is everyone here for the same reason as me~.”

The sound of a smack from the older brother reverberated within the cave. Letting out a shriek, Ginrou crouched while holding his head. Gen and Ruri swiftly passed by him. 

“Sensei~, we came here to receive the manuscripts~.”

“It’s not done. Completely blank. I’ve been really busy.”

Kinomoto answered without shame. Gen let out a dry laugh.

“Huh~? But you had just accepted a new request.”

“That’s fine! I plan on finishing that without a deadline as well!! Hoorah to the Stone World!!”

“You’ve been acting pretty diculous-ray since we came.”

“Cause I’m an adult. Embarrassment is just an emotion, and that has been whisked away for a while now.”

Ruri thought that she never wanted to become an adult like that.

“Which means Kinrou-chan, it seems like this was a useless trip for you. I’m sorry~.”

“Aah, don’t worry. I was still able to pick up something. Come on Ginrou, let us practice fighting with our spears. You can purge everything that is pent up along with your sweat.”

“No~ I don’t want to! Be honest, even you want to see it Kinrou~.”

Ginrou was then dragged across the ground. While watching the violence between these pleasant siblings with a dead expression, Ruri asked Gen a question.

“In the end, why did Kinrou come along with us?”

“To supervise Kinomoto’s manga~. It’s something us, revived folks, have a difficulty of judging~.”

“Nobody, is able to read words,”

Kinomoto said as he scratched his head.

“That’s why I’ve been drawing word-less manga, but it’s a bit different from what we are used to reading back in our time. So we’ve been depending on Kinrou-kun as he is the most serious modern person out of everyone.”

“If that stoic Kinrou-chan finds it entertaining, then that means the story is good to go. If it was someone like Magma-chan, then he would be immediately entertained~.”

“Even though that overwhelming feeling to put all of your focus into reading means the world to a creator. Seriously, drawing manga at my own leisure is nice but it's hard not being able to use words. But you know,”

Kinomoto continued to speak with passion. 

“I don’t see that as being a de-evolution of manga. Evolution is sorta like the shape of a spiral. Even if it looks like the same thing is just spinning in circles, it should be moving upward slightly. None of my experience has disappeared so, by also using that, I should just draw manga that matches with this era. It’s actually pretty fun work. So as a result I think, hoorah to the Stone World!”

“You’re words would have come off as admirable if only you had been able to finish more manuscripts for us~.”

“Deadlines don’t exist! Hoorah to the Stone World!”

As she sat, Ruri looked into the eyes of Kinomoto Tetsuya, who had both of his arms raised. In the beginning, she had wondered something along the lines of, ‘is he okay’, but that impression had been casted away. She could feel the essence of an artisan that was similar to what she felt from old man Kaseki. And on top of it, that ‘evolution’ that Kinomoto had brought up had reverberated within Ruri who was hoping to develop the tales into something more.

If it is this person, then he may be able to guide her down a road involving the future of the One Hundred Tales. 

“So basically, I was wondering if Kinomoto-chan would teach us his know-hows~.”

Gen explained the situation up until this point. After listening, Kinomoto confirmed by asking, “You want tips on how to make a story essentially.”

“Create interesting characters, is what I was constantly told in the past.”

“Characters?”

This was an unfamiliar word to Ruri.

“Someone who appears in a story. As far as I understand, you don’t need to create the best selling story but it’s always more fun for the listeners if there are interesting characters. Even if the goal is to teach children, there’s no loss in having the characters be memorable.”

“But between the two, we’re more interested in hearing how to develop a story~ if anything.”

“Then I’m just going to tell you right off the bat. Create a ‘mystery’.”

Ruri understood the word this time. However, she did not understand the intention of it. 

“You present a big mystery at the start of the story, and at the climax you solve it!! How to develop ideas and release new information depends on how you want to create the foreshadowing in your story but, with just this you should be able to create the foundation. Let me give you an example. ‘Momotarou’ exists even in this era right?”

“Yes. I am very familiar with it,” said Ruri as she rounded her eyes.

“Well you are the teller. Though it has been altered for this audience. Momotarou was born crying out of a peach that was being carried by a river. Doesn’t make sense right? Just leave that as the ‘mystery’. This will also take part in developing a character.”

“So you are saying, that the secret to Momotarou’s birth shall be revealed at the end?”

“H~mn, is what you are going for, ‘Momotarou was god’s discipline who was sent to eradicate the demons’?”

“Yup. Or another example is, ‘Actually Momotarou is half demon and half human!’ Bang!”

“Ah, that one’s pretty good!!” exclaimed Gen.

“Right? Then it should be easy to create a climactic ending. Kaplow! A fight between father and son!’ You could even add to Momotarou’s character that he is someone who ‘walks between the line of human and demon’. Some of this is predictable, so it might be best to not try to conceal too much foreshadowing to make it more exciting.”

“I see~.”

This type of conversation was easy for Gen to absorb as he was someone who had lived through the entertainment era. However, because of the simple, easy to digest explanation, Ruri was beginning to understand how to create the foundation of a story.

The Q&A continued. The tips that Kinomoto gave them was, rather than it being about specific advice, was more on how to mentally prepare yourself in creating a story. And to Ruri who was a first-timer, this was a good opportunity for her to spend that time reflecting on what she was trying to do. There was one advice that stuck to her heart in their conversation. 

“In the end, we as creators need to think about the audience the most. It’s the children who are listening, in this case. What do we want them to think? After hearing your story, what emotions do we want them to feel? That question is something that needs to be constantly squeezed and squeezed in your mind.”

(......Like I kee-p saying, you’re using too many onomatopoeias.) (2)

Gen had finally realized something when he came to that conclusion. Whether it was bang or kaplow, people who were revived like Kinomoto did not talk like that. It was probably his own approach in trying to get close to the people of this Stone World that had no written language.

“Thank you very much.”

Ruri bowed her head down low after the conversation had ended, her blond hair swaying down with her. Behind those pupils, reflected the far away Ishigami Village and the children.

“I need to say thanks as well. For reviving me of all people. Plus, look at all of the aches that were plaguing my body before the petrification!”

Kinomoto spun his arms with ease.

“Was it called the restoration formula? It really is ‘Dr. Stone’. Many people, including my colleagues, have horrible pains in their arms or hips. It’s an absolute travesty that because of the petrification, we can’t read manga but as long as you revive the teacher, you have the potential to go beyond the past. If you think about it that way, I can’t help but get excited.”

Kinomoto said as his eyes sparkled.

“It really is the best. Movies and manga and games. No matter how much I try, I'll never be able to convey enough gratitude towards Senkuu-kun and the others.”

It was when Ruri and Gen had gotten up and were preparing to leave, that she remembered something.

“That reminds me, there is something I’d like you to tell Namari if you meet.”

It was about the absent village child. As the artist in Ishigami Village, Namari was often seen to be with the old era artist Kinomoto.

“Please come to school every now and then. And that Suika and Mirai are waiting.”

Kinomoto, after responding with an affirmation, watched the two out the door, and fixed the cloth that hung at the entrance. A thin darkness returned back into the room. Heading to his desk, Kinomoto spoke towards the darkest corner.

“Is what she said.”

From the corner of the room, a single child came out. In her hand was a pen from this era and a half finished drawing.

“All children dislike school…… was a bit too much. There’s a ton of good people there right?”

The child, Namari, with one of her eyes covered by her bangs, dramatically nodded without saying a single word. 

“School is a place you go to meet people. If the classes are boring then, you can just keep drawing. That’s what I did.”

After letting out an unconvinced response, Namari ran out the door. Kinomoto had a basic understanding as to why Namari was not attending school. 

In the room that everyone had left, Kinomoto turned to his desk. His hand gripped a pen and in front of his eyes was a blank piece of paper.

For about two minutes he stayed that way, but then rolled onto the hard soil to lay on his back.

“Words and art, traditions and reformation, huh. This really is an interesting era.”

After a while, loud snores could be heard coming from the cave. 

  
  


~~~

  
  


After packing the two completed transceivers into the car, Gen and Kohaku headed towards the west. Once those were delivered, the broadcast test would happen. As he was one of the performers for the broadcast, Gen was to immediately return after heading towards the mines. Kohaku, who was heading towards the fuel base in old Fukuoka prefecture that was farther away, was going to try and get back as soon as possible to make it to the broadcast.

“Ou! I’ll help out with the sciencey parts.”

Ruri was grateful to Chrome, who had just said that, in many ways. In just this, there was the thought of the two of them getting together. So when they were discussing between the two of them, whether it be Ginrou or Kohaku before departing, their sly grins would appear in her visions of sight, and was the seed of her weary smiles. However, creating something with just the two of them, reminded her of when they were children and it was fun.

“It might be easier if you built off of a preexisting story as a foundation, something like Momotarou from the One Hundred Tales.”

To Ukyo’s suggestion, a survey on ‘What are your favorite fairy tales’ was created for those who were revived. Even though this was also a new, profounding experience to Ruri, she still could not find a story to settle on. In the end, Ruri and Ukyo asked the revived children for their opinions.

“Um~, I like ‘The Little Mermaid’ the best~,”

Shishio Mirai answered with a daydreamy face, both of her hands raised up to her cheeks.

“‘The Little Mermaid’......?”

“Do you know what a mermaid is? It is a beautiful lady whose lower half is a fish’s tail, and she falls in love at first sight with a prince she spotted while at sea.”

Ukyo tried to fill in Ruri who wore a dubious expressions.

“Ukyo-kun, I’ll tell her!! And then, the little mermaid gave the magician her beautiful voice so she could turn into a human. The mermaid who’s now a human goes to meet the prince but the prince is planning on getting married to a princess from a different kingdom and then…… hehehe, her voice returns and so the mermaid and the prince live happily ever after~!”

“Wait, doesn’t the little mermaid turn into sea foam and disappear at the end?”

Mirai let out a tiny voice of disbelief.

“Oh, good timing. Minami!” Ukyo called out to the reporter who was passing by. “What happens to the little mermaid in the end again?”

“Are you talking about the fairy tale? The book that I read when I was a kid said that she jumped into the water because she was unable to stab the prince, and then went to heaven. But apparently, that’s the fixed story for children. Isn’t the actual ending something along the lines of ‘she turned into sea foam and disappeared’?”

“Hu, huh~~~~~~~~~~.”

Shishio Mirai’s shriek shook the autumn leaves.

~~~

“No matter how you think of it, it seems like Shishio Tsukasa had altered the ending when reading ‘The Little Mermaid’ to his little sister,”

Said Ukyo who was seated in the teacher’s office. 

“Tsukasa-san, he’s just too handsome~~~.”

Minami was writhing around on top of a table. Whenever the conversation turned to Tsukasa, the usually calm and collected reporter had a tendency to become soft.

“An unexpected side of the Strongest High School Primate…… But putting that aside, the problem is that Mirai-chan didn’t show up to school today.”

Shishio Mirai was absent in today’s Aozora classroom. This was something that had not happened before. Minami fervently sat up. 

“Bu, but is that really because of yesterday? As a reporter, I do feel bad for crushing a child’s dream but…… does that have anything to do with school?”

“It may have been that Mirai was seeing her and her brother within the story of ‘The Little Mermaid’,”

Said Ruri who had been quiet up until now. Minami turned around.

“So she imagined the happy ending of The Little Mermaid of when she and her brother will meet again?”

“Mirai has always been working hard, knowing that it is all for the sake of her brother, Tsukasa. So that may have been why when she was told that the ending that her brother had told her was a lie, she lost the reason to continue on with her studies.”

“By learning the bad ending, she lost faith in the future, huh,”

Mumbled Ukyo as he pulled his cap over his eyes.

“And so, what should we do as teachers? I’ve asked Suika-chan to check up on her for now but…… It’ll be winter soon, and then we won’t even have classes in general. According to my knowledge about those who ditch classes, the more absences one builds up, the harder it becomes for them to come back.”

“I, shall create a tale.”

Determination settled in Ruri’s eyes as she said this.

‘Like, what do you want the children who listen to your story to think’

The words that Kinomota had told her, had resurfaced in Ruri’s chest. Up until now she had been lost on how to answer that question, but the answer seemed to have finally fruited into something solid within Ruri.

“Are you sure you don’t need to go convince Mirai?”

“There is a more appropriate person for that job than I.”

At the same time Ruri let out a laugh, light footsteps could be heard at the entrance of the cave. Everyone looked over simultaneously.

“I’ve returned home after having the worst drive~, huh? What’s with this sudden look of expectation……”

The boy who walks between this world's black and white, narrowed his eyes as he stood at the entrance.

“What is it? Is this by chance, a job for the Mentalist?”

~~~

The sound of the waterfall in this place always distracted her emotions.

The tomorrow that she could not see, the path to the future that she will never arrive at, when she was here she did not remember those thoughts. The reason for that is because the cave above the cliff that she was currently in, was the place where her older brother was asleep. Surrounded by the cold fog, he was her only remaining family. She watched over him while her memories watched over this cave. 

“Big brother’s…… just too handsome.”

This, having nothing to do with her praising a relative, was about the revelation about yesterday’s statement of how he altered the ending of ‘The Little Mermaid’, but Suika, who had no idea about this, accidentally fell forward when she was approaching Mirai.

“Oh, it’s Suika-chan.”

“Mirai, really likes Tsukasa.”

Half exhausted, Suika tried to sit next to Mirai before noticing that someone had already taken that spot.

“Namari is here as well!?”

“Yeah. The two of us, we’ve made a ditching alliance,”

Mirai said in a self deprecating tone as Namari held up her brush and said, “Yeah!” 

“You guys, it’s not ok to ditch school.”

“Why?”

The question that was often repeated in even the pre-petrification world, had reappeared in this Stone Age as well.

“Cause……”

Even children who could answer this question 3700 years ago were rare. As expected, Suika was already lost for words in the beginning.

“It’s fun!” “It’s more fun making cotton candy……”

Namari waved her paper around, claiming that she enjoyed drawing more.

“Elder sister Ruri also said that we should be going……” “Doesn’t feel like we have any choice.”

Namari also agreed.

“To study! We need to study, see!!”

Suika frantically pulled something out from her chest. It was a paper that was used by the Kingdom of Science, and in the center was ‘Suika’ written in stiff penmanship.

“Suika can write her own name now!” “I can write too.”

Namari snatched the paper from Suika and let the brush effortlessly glide over the paper. What was completed was a drawing of Suika’s face, to say that words were not necessary for this much. 

Suika slumped over when all of her points were refuted and murmured, 

“...... Why do we study.”

Suika felt defeated. A new member had joined this ditching alliance.

In the end, this discussion went nowhere when it was between children. Children have only experienced the world from a child’s perspective. Their brain was too underdeveloped, and their personalities were inexperienced. That is why a straightforward answer will never come and, even if they had an adult sincerely explain it to them from an adult’s perspective, they probably would not understand even half of it. 

That is why, to put an end to this conversation, a tactic different from sincerity was necessary. 

“Oka-y. Time out~. Ditching is a no no~.”

The person who appeared, was the conversational master who could talk somebody down and persistently convince others with his black words that were concealed to be white.

“Gen-kun…… Does Gen-kun also think that ditching is a bad thing?”

“Of course. For eal-re. Not going to school is a no no~.”

Lies. Ever since he was a child, Gen never believed that going to school was a necessity. He was only ever searching for a method on how to achieve a perfect absence, or to use that place, where there was a guaranteed number of people, as an experimenting ground to test for reactions he was aiming for. 

But that reality had nothing to do with the words that came spilling out of his mouth.

“If you don’t study then terrible things will happen~.”

“Like?” puzzled Mirai.

“H-mn, like…… Yes! This freezer that is keeping Tsukasa-chan cryogenically frozen, it’s powered by the waterfall right?” 

Gen pointed at the freezer that Tsukasa was in. It was true that by borrowing the water from the waterfall right outside of the end of the cave, they could keep the freezer functioning. 

“So what do we do if this waterfall stops?”

“Find another waterfall.”

“Yeah, I would do that same~. That means that you are learning from your past experiences right? Because if there is a waterfall, then this freezer will keep working.”

“Huh…… Yeah, I guess.”

“It’s fun isn’t it~. To go along the old methods. We need to be grateful to our ancestors. But you know. What if there is no waterfall?”

“That’s……”

“Even if there is a waterfall, what if the freezer broke? See, those gears. No matter what we do they won’t move! If that happened then…… Won’t Tsukasa-chan die?”

“Hu……!”

Mirai’s eyes filled up with tears. My approach is rather repugnant, Gen thought to himself. 

“We can just ask Senkuu! If it’s Senkuu then he will definitely fix it!!”

Suika raised her voice in Mirai’s defence.

“Yes. If it’s Senkuu-chan then there is no problem~. But even that mazing-ay Senkuu-chan, as soon as the ship is completed, will go out to sea. He won’t be able to return for a while.”

Suika was also lost for words.

“If that’s the case, then we need to learn. We might be in need of something right? That’s why school teaches you many different things. Does that make sense?”

Mirai gave a small nod. 

“The methods of the past are still important. Because it’s a solution someone had spent so much time and effort thinking up of. However, something that has never happened in the past might happen tomorrow. Everyone turning into stone, nobody was expecting that. But we need to overcome that. If we sleep and wake up, it will be tomorrow no matter what. But, if nothing about you has changed, then no matter how much time passes, you all will not be able to arrive to the future.”

After saying that, Gen turned to look at Namari. 

“Namari-chan’s worries are beyond that, right. If everyone learns how to use those useful words, then the value of your one skill, being [art], will decrease.”

Namari’s eyes rounded. How was it that this boy knew all of the burdens Namari was trying to ignore? 

“But you don’t need to worry about that at all~. Just because they remembered words, doesn’t mean that everyone can draw art. In contrast, if Namari learns words, that means that you’ve gained a new weapon. Words were actually born from drawings you know~. So if you are able to use both, then I think Namari-chan’s art will become something even more mazing-ay~.”

“Uu…….”

Namari took a slight step back. There were goosebumps all along her skin. It seemed that she was terrified of this Asagiri Gen who had read through every inch of her heart. 

“Oh, I’ve scared you…… I’m a person with very thin virtue so~. Anyway, I think I’ll pass the torch then~.”

Gen brightly pointed his finger up.

“Tomorrow, there’s going to be a gathering at the highest roof using the transceiver~. Ruri-chan will be announcing a new One Hundred Tale there. Once you hear that, you will definitely want to come to school~.”

“Re, really?”

“Definitely, eriously-say, 10 billion %! You will, without a doubt, so come listen.”

“O, okay……”

Mirai and Namari both nodded.

The three left the cave. Gen left soon after, bathing in the sunlight as he had completed his goal. “That was impressive, Gen,” said a voice from above the trees.

“Ukyo-chan, you really do have mazing-ay hearing~”

There was Ukyo, sitting on the branch of the tree, seeking the distant Stone World. 

“I want to ask you one thing but, do you know the contents of what Ruri will be speaking of tomorrow?”

“How would I know? She’s still brainstorming.”

“That’s what I thought. And despite that you went and raised the bar of expectations on your own.”

“I am, a liar after all~,”

Gen mumbled. Those words about learning that he had told the children back in that cave, just how true were they. Nobody will know.

“No, you’re a good person.”

Despite all of that, Ukyo was certain about that when it came to Gen. Gen looked up at Ukyo with a displeased expression. 

“A ‘good person’ is someone who does ‘good things’. You said some ‘good things’, and as a result the girls went in a ‘good direction’. Even if that was a lie, you are a ‘good person’.”

“...... I wonder if that really is how it goes~”

Gen mumbled dissatisfied, while gazing at the horizon where the blinding afternoon sun was sinking.

~~~

Two shadows stretched on and on above the dirt ground, revealing the distance between a girl and a boy that would not grow or shrink. The girl stared at the boy’s profile as she opened her mouth to speak.

“Thank you very much, Chrome. With this, tomorrow’s broadcast should go fine.”

Ruri’s tale was complete, despite being a rush job. It was finished during the meeting she had beforehand with Chrome and the others, who helped incorporate specific science lessons.

“All that is left is to rehearse numerous times before the actual retelling tomorrow.”

“Ou. If it’s Ruri it’ll be fine. You’ve remembered every tale of the long One Hundred Tales afterall.”

“Yes, for I am a priestess……?”

Ruri observed the large shadow that stood in her view of sight. Standing firmly with the setting sun shining on his back, was Ruri’s father, Kokuyou.

“Father?”

“Ruri, is there something that you should have told me?”

Ruri let out a worried voice. She had not spoken a single word about this situation with her father who was once the village chief. And to top it off, it had to do with the most vital thing to the village. 

“Ou, do you have a problem with that.”

Chrome was picking a fight. Additionally, Chrome, who had taken the sorcerer title and collected ore, was despised by Kokuyou for being a troublesome presence in the village. During Kokuyou’s time as the chief, his conservative nature had led him to have a strong stance against foreign ideas. 

“You can stay quiet.”

“Father, I am deeply sorry!!”

Ruri desperately yelled.

“Concerning today, it is in no way of making light of the One Hundred Tales! It’s just that for the future……”

“I have no intention of learning that thing called writing.”

Ruri raised her hand to cover her mouth. Chrome scowled. This could be heard as Kokuyou strongly placing a ‘NO’ to the development of the village.

“Whether it is because of age, I cannot remember them at all.”

“Huh?” Ruri said as her shoulders slumped downward.

“The other elders are also the same. Everyone except Kaseki, who is constantly hanging with the young ones. However you young ones, have a future. Even when the day of the petrified being freed comes, the villagers of Ishigami Village must live on.”

“So then……”

“Ruri, when your disease was cured, I was very grateful. Towards Senkuu, and science. If science exists to heal the torment in people like you or I, then learn. Even if it is a different path from us older folks, it’s better if you continue forward without hesitation.”

Ruri responded with a strong affirmation. There was something shining in those eyes.

“However.” Kokuyou turned around. “There’s nothing wrong with consulting with your father a bit.”

Ruri let out a child-like laugh.

“I’m sorry, father. As a way to make it up, let’s go eat delicious food at Francois-san’s restaurant. With Kohaku, as a family, talking about mother.”

“Ruri…..”

Kokuyou, while wiping wet eyes with his sleeve, suddenly turned towards Chrome.

“I won’t be letting you join us! Chrome!”

“I know that. She just said, as a family.”

“You, are you saying that you don’t care about Ruri!!”

“When did I say that!? Why are you accusing me of that!!”

“Um, please calm down father……”

Ruri calmed her father down while her cheeks were red for reasons other than the light of the setting sun. Kokuyou, who was breathing heavily through his nose, spoke after calming down.

“I’ll be looking forward to tomorrow.”

While saying that, Kokuyou turned to the sunset and walked away. However his walk was a hefty stomp that could even rip through the setting sun. Ruri watched her father’s figure with pride.

~~~

The invisible reality of radio waves flying in the air was something the Ishigami villagers did not understand in the slightest. To be fair, this was probably true for over half of the revived from the pre-petrification time as well. Even 3700 years ago, there were not a lot of people who were able to explain the mechanics of how a television or radio works. 

So that was why those who were waiting for the broadcast to start, believed on their own that ‘it will all go well’ by judging with what was visible. If the birds are flying that happily, then it should be the same for the radio waves. They were confidently optimistic because of the clear winter-like weather of this day.

One hour before the start of the broadcast however, trouble that would ridicule such shallow thoughts had arisen.

“There’s no response from Ishigami Village?”

In the highest building located in Ex-Tsukasa Empire, science team Chrome and Kaseki, and the leader of the stamina team, Taiju, were loudly exerting themselves to set up for the program. In that high area that one could see the far away Mt. Fuji, Senkuu’s face contorted after hearing the news from Gen while adjusting the transceiver. 

“It seems like it~. We should be getting a response but.”

“It’s absolutely silent.”

Senkuu turned the transceiver towards Ishigami Village and sent a call as a test. However, no matter how long they waited, a response never came. 

“The mines and the oil rig are getting their calls so the problem is the transceiver at Ishigami Village. Either it’s simply out of juice or the parts that were remade for today are not good……”

“There’s only one more hour until the start of the show~.”

Since there are no clocks in the Stone World, the broadcast was planned to start as soon as the sun set. After finishing a day’s worth of work, this was supposed to be something to look forward to before going to sleep.

“What’s wrong Senkuu!? If something needs to be repaired, I’ll run all the way to Ishigami Village!!”

Taiju, who was helping Senkuu set up nearby, said in a loud voice. Turning his large body towards the direction of Ishigami Village, he looked ready to take off at any moment. 

“Calm down you big oaf. Even with your legs it’ll take you five hours to get to Ishigami Village. Plus, you can’t make any repairs with that sloppy brain of yours.”

“There is that-!!”

“Even if we use the car it’s possible-im to make it there before the broadcast starts.”

“This is a broadcast test for all transceivers so ‘omitting Ishigami Village’ is a no go.”

“Which means suspending the broadcast, is what is to be expected~.”

Gen looked over at Ruri, who was reciting the tales in front of the microphone. She lightly shook her head. The memory of the promise he made to the kids yesterday resurfaced in Gen’s head. 

“Hn~. I am a liar but, I don’t want to be telling boring lies~.”

“Ah?” Said Senkuu as he turned his head.

“I’ll head over to Ishigami Village right now. Start the broadcast at the planned time, and during then I’ll immediately finish the repair. Then, in the middle of the broadcast, Ishigami Village should be OK to receive the call. Hoooorah! This’ll be good right?” (3)

“Do you understand Gen? The length of this entire broadcast is an hour and a half max. There’s one hour before the start of the live broadcast, and even if you use the fastest transportation in this world, it’s gonna take two hours to reach the village.”

Gen scratched his head. To be honest, owing Ryusui another favor, and getting taken advantage of, was not a good decision when considering the Kingdom of Science’s wallet. 

At the same time Gen had opened his mouth and said, “But still,” a voice from below yelled, “Hey, are you ready yet.” When they looked down, they saw a prepared Ryusui and his butler Francois. 

“About that~, Ryusui-chan. There’s been a bit of trouble……”

“I heard. It involves the transceiver in Ishigami Village right. If you’re going to go to repair it then hurry up and get ready. We need to make it in time for the broadcast afterall. Hnn, or is there something else? Where you discussing about canceling it?”

Ryusui smirked while he spoke.

“I’m not letting that happen. Restaurant Francois’s new developments have already been scheduled to begin tomorrow. There’s no meaning if we don’t make an announcement today. I’ll waive off the transportation fee as a bonus.”

“Huh? Huh? Eally-re?”

“Haaha-, let me just say one thing. The event of a radio broadcast since 3700 years, it’s not only you guys that are looking forward to it. Stop thinking in such a stingy way, and hurry up and get down here.”

“Considering that there may be a chance of this happening, the hot air balloon has already been fully prepared. So that you may immediately take off whenever possible.”

Francois lowered their head. Really, there was no other butler more reliable to exist.

“Then, you can go with them Senkuu-chan….... Wait aren’t you participating in the broadcast? Then um.”

Next to Gen who was frantically looking around, Kaseki raised his hand.

“Gen, I’ll go to Ishigami Village. Once I finish repairing it, while listening to the One Hundred Tales I haven’t listened to in a while, I think I’ll be eating our village’s traditional fish dinner.”

Kaseki glanced over at Ruri. Ruri smiled while saying, “Stay safe.”

The hot air balloon that carried some repair tools and an Ishigami Village elder, passively swam through the crimson dyed sky. Watching them off from the tower, Ruri repeated the new tale that she had created over and over again in her mouth.

~~~

“Yeayo-!! We’ve kept ya’ll waiting!! The very first broadcast of Stone Radio!! Also known as ‘IshiRaji'!(4) I’m your host DJ Yo!”

“And I’m Asagiri Gen, similarly here as a personality~. Really~ this feels so nostalgic.”

They started 15 minutes delayed from the original plan. Finally, the Stone World’s very first radio broadcast had started. Whether it was the cheers from the gallery of 20 people that had climbed up the tower, the noise from the items that had been distributed, or the bellow that could be heard coming from the mic of the mine and the oil rig base, the broadcast was well welcomed.

The personalities were, Gen, who was the only person with radio experiences, and Ueda Yo, who was voted the most for the reason of, ‘seeming to be like the outgoing type that can just keep talking.’ It was planned that the other members would appear at appropriate times as guests.

“By the way Yo-chan, when was it decided to call this IshiRaji? This is my first time hearing it.”

“I just chose it on my own!! It’s definitely better if we have a name right!?”

“So it’s only temporary~. But you’re right, we need a name. If there is a second broadcast, it might be fun to ask for ideas up until then. So with that, a sudden plan! Please send in your title ideas for this radio!”

“Yea~~~~~y!!”

“We'll be collecting ideas on what to call this broadcast. If yours get picked then…… I guess we’ll give you something! Write ‘Kingdom of Science, radio name suggestion’. And send it with the radio name. We’ll set up a mailbox for this.”

“What about the primitive people like Magma who can’t write.” (From the audience came a shout from Magma who had been personally dissed.)

“Yes yes. For those who can’t write, it’s OK to come and tell me in person~. It also isn’t bad if you ask for someone to write it for you~. Let’s all get along~.”

“This, feels so nostalgic,” Yuzuriha said to Taiju who sat next to her in the audience. 

“That’s right, Yuzuriha often played the radio while sewing!”

“Yeah. Just listening to a noise, or someone’s voice, really motivated me to work hard. I keep thinking that when I’m sewing in this era. So I’m happy to be able to listen to something like this again.”

Nikki, who was sitting near Yuzuriha, nodded with wet eyes.

“The first corner is as always ‘Futsuota!!”

“To explain to the many people who don’t know what that is, it means, ‘messages from listeners”. This is a classical corner, where listeners submit their questions and such, which will later be answered on the show.”

“Immediately, there are several letters already here!!”

“The reason for there being mail despite this being this first broadcast is obvious~.”

“The historical first message is from, Radio Name ‘Mentalist’-san!!”

“I wonder who that could be~.”

“‘Why is Senkuu-chan’s hair that spikey?’ It definitely is strange!”

“Can Yo-chan really say that about others? Well then, let’s have the person in question come answer for us~.”

“Ah-. It’s crammed in here. How’s the mic doing? Are they all really able to hear you…… I got it I got it, you guys are loud. That means it’s fine. About the hair, it’s naturally like this.”

“Thanks~, Senkuu-chan. Right now, you probably can’t tell with just our voices but, we’re squeezed pretty close together for an efficient mic pick up. Though it’s nice and warm.”

“Imagining how the recording is going, is also the best part about a radio. Next message! From ‘Former sorcerer, now scientist @King of collecting materials’-san.”

“Is there a rule that we need to make these names as obvious as possible?”

“‘I was always thinking about this but, when Tsukasa let go of me to fall into the waterfall, Ukyo rescued me by shooting an arrow right? That arrow, I’m surprised that it didn’t break. What’s it made out of?’ Oh, I saw this from afar.”

“This story is a bit too niche isn’t it~...... but oh well, Ukyo-chan.”

“That was made from a very sturdy and very flexible tree.”

“Thanks~. In the end, there’s no way we would know the names of these vegetations~.” 

“Next! From radio name, ‘There are many people in this country with loud voices, so please don’t yell too closely to me’-san.”

“Life is hard for those with good hearing~.”

“‘Before the petrification, I had watched a program where Gen and Tsukasa were opponents in a card game, and no matter how many angles I looked at it from, I think that Gen’s side was cheating. Do you think you could tell us the truth?’ Huh!? That was cheating?”

“Hm~. First I need to say thanks for watching the program. If you ask if the statute of limitations is over then it is over, but, let’s call it a secret. If you just need to know then come and ask me yourself, Ukyo-chan.”

“I wanna know too~. The next message is from, ‘The Niki in Nikki is not the same as older brother okay’-san.”

“It’s a big No if you don’t acknowledge the feelings of a girl~.”

“‘Senkuu! You promised that you will preserve Lillian’s song for all of eternity but, are you really doing that?’ Is what it says but is Lillian that western artist?”

“Aren’t there too many specific questions directed at people? I did say to write anything as long as it was lively. Oh well, Senkuu-chan?”

“The Kingdom of Science isn’t advanced enough for much. I promise I’ll definitely protect it so don’t worry.”

“And with that, here is some good news for those who have never heard it~. As a special today, we will play the entire unreleased song from the popular singing princess from back in our time, Lillian Weinberg!

“Yea----y!! Playing music, is totally like a real radio broadcast!”

“The song title, it seems, has not been passed down~. So, with that, please enjoy ‘no name’.”

A needle was placed on the recorder that Senkuu’s father had left behind. A singing voice from 3700 years ago spread throughout the Stone World. This song was full of so much hope that it was hard to imagine that it was written by someone who had witnessed the petrification of humanity, and the beautiful singing voice held so much power despite the language barrier and the low quality of the speaker. 

In the beginning, everyone calmly listened. However, in the middle of the song, the power that music cannot help but cause the listener’s body to start swaying.

Chrome stood up and, with the beat of the music, began showing off his air instrument skills. Kohaku’s clapping spread like a calm wave before it suddenly turned into loud claps that echoed through the sky that had turned dark. In the audience, people were waving their arms, swaying their bodies, and were beginning to raise their voices. Nikki, who was Lillian’s biggest fan, had hot tears streaming down her face.

Even those at the mines and the oil rig in the east were getting just as excited. While smiling towards the sight of genuine excitement, Ruri looked towards the West. There still was no response from Ishigami Village.

Even though the message corner had ended, the broadcast still continued for a while. A science quiz corner with participants was planned so even those at the other bases could have their voices heard in this broadcast.

And in another way, the product announcement to advertise first time items on this broadcast, rather than it being a commercial squeezed in between programs, was like an infomercial that took advantage of every second of available airtime. Just when you thought that the moderator, Gen, would only explain a product, people who were dispatched to the mines would suddenly begin raving about what it felt like using the LED flashlight or the how the work shoes fit, and as a result some people were unable to hold back their wry smiles. 

“Kukuku, it’s all a complete farce, that trickery magician. Guess he planned this when he went to place the transceiver at the mines.”

“He really is calculating. Oh, he’s advertising products with only limited quantities. From farce to hunger marketing. If we don’t establish proper rules, Gen’s probably going to be completely out of control.”

Senkuu and Ukyo met eyes and simultaneously thought, ‘good grief.’

When the nearly unscrupulous business marketing announcement finally came to an end, the MC’s started talking again. Over an hour had passed since the start of radio broadcast.

(Ishigami Village is…..)

Ruri clasped her hands as if praying. At the same time, a mysterious noise came from the communication line. 

‘WHYMAN’

That name flashed in the minds of Senkuu and the others. However the voice they heard from the speaker was different compared to their expectations.

“Oho-!! It seems like we’ve finally connected. Senkuu~, Gen, can you hear me~? Ishigami Village, even though we are late, have finished being repaired~.”

It was Kaseki and the familiar voices of the Ishigami villagers. Ruri’s eyes sparkled.

“Haaha-!! The show is still going on right, you bastards!! Gen, hurry up and play the Restaurant Francois advertisement!! The villagers are starving for the One Hundred Tales.”

“Okay, Ryusui-chan! Oh, I’m going to play the record right now but, this is the same record player we used to play Lillian-chan’s song previously. We’re doing build-to-order manufacturing for these at Department Senkuu~.”

“To place your advertisement over my commercial, you’re a cunning one. Just hurry up and play it. Also, that set you were just talking about, I’ll order it all so you better have one ready.”

The recording for the advertisement that had been prepared prior to the event started playing. It was only a commercial for a restaurant but it was so powerful at attracting hunger that even though it was the time of day where the sun had fully set, the gluttons let their stomachs loudly rumble. 

While listening to the cheerful propaganda and the sporadic noises of stomachs rumbling, Ruri closed her eyes by herself. She had received a signal from Gen that after the commercial, it would be time for the One Hundred Tales. It was going to be her turn. The first step outside of the tales. A challenge towards the future. That was something she would do while facing her hometown, and it would be like speaking to new people that she had just met.

Behind her eyes, was the sight of sand, and the white waves that would come and go.

~~~

Gen, who had finally finished all of his appearances, while moving aside, looked beyond the fence where the guests and audience were seated. The ditching alliance, Mirai, Suika, and Namari were seated there. Gen smiled lightly as he watched them wait for the next schedule with sparkling eyes. It seems that yesterday’s promise, the perceived lie, was eluded by becoming genuine. 

The plan to have a quiz in the middle was Gen’s idea. As a result, they were able to prolong Ruri’s program, and the children got to learn the fun of knowing. After receiving this exciting experience called a radio broadcast, it seemed that their world had opened up. 

If you know how vast it all is, the more you want to know. You want to remember what you do not know. And as a result the yearning to go to school will grow. The desire to explore and learn about things that are unknown is general human nature, and so as soon as they remember the pleasure of learning, then children will run like the wind. 

Namari caught Gen’s stare. Rather than terror residing in those eyes, it housed friendliness. That was relieving. That was really relieving. Gen relaxed his mouth. Even if he was a malicious mentalist, rather than being feared by children, it was obvious that it was better to be smiled upon. 

(But……)

Gen’s relaxed mouth once again tightened from anxiety. They were not done yet. Shishio Mirai. The uneasiness that she bears has still yet to be solved. 

(Ruri-chan. I’m depending on you, eally-ray.)

Gen entrusted his colleague with that wish, and sat down.

~~~

  
  


“I kinda want to eat something,”

Mumbled Mirai who was watching the radio broadcast from the outside of the fence with her friends,Suika and Namari. She had become hungry because she had been listening to only delicious sounding stories.

“I want to go see Sagara too so the next time after school, we’ll go to the restaurant together!”

To Suika’s invitation, Namari expressed an excited approval.

While smiling, Mirai approved with Suika and Namari as well. Her precious friends that she met in this Stone World. From fun things, to delicious things, they were companions to share that experience with. On this day, the girls had shared the experience of ‘the joys of learning’, and had become best friends and classmates. Mirai no longer thought that ‘she didn’t want to go to school’. She now wanted to learn with the girls, and to see how bright this world truly was.

“You know there’s something I really want to eat at Restaurant Francois when we go……”

“Ah, the One Hundred Tales are starting!!”

The moment her words were interrupted, Mirai felt something cold form in her chest. While knowing that there were no bad intentions behind that, she had stopped talking as if she was someone being ignored. The other two both had the One Hundred Tales. And those tales, as if trying with all of their might, had made Mirai unable to keep up with the Ishigami villagers. 

She was the only traveler from 3700 years ago within the three of them. The fog of that isolation had not yet been cleared from her heart. Mirai was not a member of the Ishigami Village, and Suika and the others did not have an older brother who was left sleeping in a freezer. Her thoughts towards her older brother was something she did not share with the others.

In conclusion, the only thing Mirai had supporting her heart was the happy ending of the tale her older brother had read to her. Because she had the memory of that happiness, even when she was sick, and even when her brother was put into a cold slumber, she believed in the future.

But now that pillar of support was gone. Like a donut, a piece of her heart had popped out and left a hole, leaving her to wonder what she had to eat to fill it back up again.

Watching Ruri stand in front of the mic, Suika gleefully laughed. Even Namari was excited. The One Hundred Tales, to the Ishigami villagers, was clearly something special. However for Mirai…… Ruri’s voice echoed. 

“I would like to express gratitude for allowing me to borrow this stage tonight. What shall begin now is the retelling of the vital tales from Ishigami Village, known as the One Hundred Tales. These tales were created for the descendants, by our founder Ishigami Byakuya, to contain wisdom and knowledge in the form of stories for us to survive. And it was also so that we shall be able to meet with the son of the very founder, Senkuu. I wholeheartedly believe the reason we are gathered here in this single place is precisely because of our founder, Byakuya’s, guidance.

However the tale I shall begin to tell today is not one of the One Hundred Tales. Tale one hundred of the One Hundred Tales is Byakuya’s personal message for Senkuu. Then in this present, where the message has been successfully passed from father to son, in this world where we try to solve the petrification, what is it that should be taught? This is what I have thought up as a result. This is the wisdom to teach the children, a tale so we may share and live a better future. The name of the tale is-”

The sound of Ruri taking in a deep breath was audible.

“One Thousand Tales….... ‘The Little Mermaid’.”

Mirai’s eyes opened wide.

  
  


“Long long time ago in another land.”

With those words, the tale had started. 

When hearing those words, all of the revived who were in the area, felt a sliver of loneliness settle in their chest. Of the past so far away, a gentle voice of the family had read for them. It was colorful, and so beautiful, that no matter how many times they heard it they never got bored of that picture book. This old but significant memory, revitalized their souls. 

“In a particular land, there was a very intelligent prince. He was no ordinary prince. He could mix together many different things and make many medicines. They were more effective than any of the medicine that the doctors would make, and could cure the cold of the kingdom’s people right then and there.”

Everyone in the area immediately looked over to the person who was assumed to be the model. Senkuu started to annoyingly wave his hand as if swatting away the gazes.

“One day, in the prince’s hospital, the most beautiful woman had come. The prince questioned her. ‘Are you unwell?’ She did not answer. No matter what the prince asked her, she would only move her hands or shake her head. After a while the prince had finally noticed. ‘By chance, are you unable to use your voice?’ The woman nodded her head.”

Some of the revived let out a voice of understanding. In exchange of becoming a human, she was the little mermaid who had given up her voice, and this was probably an intentional change in order of the story. The Ishigami villagers who were unaware of this story listened intently. 

The tale continued. To get back the little mermaid’s voice, she and the prince went on a journey to make a medicine. From diligently collecting the lead in the river, making clear tools out of rocks picked up from a mountain, to even standing against a fog of poison. While collecting the ingredients necessary for the medicine, the two’s hearts grew closer.

While Kohaku listened to her sister, she recalled the memories of the journey they had had a year ago. This was exactly the same road map that they and Senkuu had followed to make the Penicillin. The reason this story was easy to follow was because of Chrome’s supervision. It was from the mentality that had taken on the wisdom of the One Hundred Tales. Beyond that however, to Kohaku, this was a nostalgic journey of her past. 

At last the two had completed a medicine that would get the woman’s voice back. However that was the beginning of a tragedy.

“After the woman drank the medicine she said, ‘Prince’ in a beautiful voice. The prince joyously said, ‘we did it. We succeeded.’ But the woman had a painful expression. The woman quickly jumped into the nearby lake. As the startled prince ran over to the lake, the woman surfaced her head from the water. ‘Thank god,” said the prince. But the closer he looked, he noticed that the lower half of the woman’s body from her stomach was that of a fish.”

The woman spoke. That she was a mermaid princess from the ocean. Ever since rescuing you who was once drowning in the sea, I had been wanting to see you so I exchanged my voice to become human.

The prince remembered. So that was you, the child mermaid, who had rescued me when I was young. After being saved by you, I was then inspired to become a doctor who saves people’s lives. 

The little mermaid spoke. The witch who had turned me into a human, she placed a curse on me at the same time. That if the voice I had taken from you is ever to return, you will become sea foam. 

The prince shouted, why. If that was the case, then why would you come and make the medicine with me. Then why would you drink the medicine.

“The little mermaid spoke. ‘I wanted to tell you. With the most beautiful part of me, that I love you.’ The prince responds. ‘Ah, if that is the case then I love you too. Please do not turn to sea foam.’ The prince reached out towards the little mermaid. However the little mermaid had already turned into sea foam, and in the prince’s hand was only water.”

Mirai was overwhelmed with the urge to cover her ears. The entertaining journey of the two ended with this conclusion. This was the real end. The real fairy tale. The little mermaid was gone. Her older brother will also be gone. From the abyss of her heart she yelled for her older brother.

“The prince returned to his kingdom alone. The people of the kingdom, after hearing the story, grieved for the prince and the little mermaid. Ever since then, the prince, other than conducting one medical examination a day, was holed up in the castle laboratory. The people of the kingdom worried about the prince’s health, but the prince just laughed and answered.”

Ruri continued to a very gentle voice.

“‘I’m alright. I’m experimenting ways to bring back the little mermaid. To overcome the power of magic with science, I’m working hard so I can meet with her one more time in the future.’ Next to the prince who continues to experiment, in the flask that was made during the journey, was water that shined beautifully.”

The tale was over. Mirai raised her head when she felt an unknown warmth in her chest. Ruri lowered her head. Everyone was applauding. Some were even crying. Suika and Namari also seemed to be having fun. A bridge was placed over the abyss.

Science will one day, save the little mermaid. The reason why Mirai was able to accept that ending without any question of act or intention may have been because she was quintessentially a child. Or maybe, because Ruri’s honest kindness was conveyed.

This was without a doubt, a tale that was written just for Mirai, as well as be the hope to share among all of those who live in this stone world. 

Mirai stared out with content. She thought she saw, beyond the dark dark sky, the sight of her older brother, of the future of two siblings holding hands.

~~~

“Okay Namari-chan, doodling comes after you practice writing alright~! Yes Suika-chan you are getting better and better~ good job! Mirai-chan, that’s amazing! You’ll have to help teach the others~!!”

It was cold. As a way to slightly raise his temperature, Asagiri Gen was desperately chattering away. After this class, the Academy of Science was to go on a long winter break. However, it seemed that they had made an error as to when they would end classes. The reason for that was because there was snow already drifting down from the sky.

As if to scatter away the snow that was silently falling, the children said their words of farewell with a loud voice. Gen, who had fondly responded to each and every child, dashed to the teacher’s office while hiding his rigged hands in his sleeves. 

“Hie~~~. It’s so cold. It’s impressive how energetic children can be despite that~ huh, Senkuu-chan and Chrome-chan. What are you going here?”

While holding up his hands over the boiling water in the center of the room, Gen questioned the guests. 

“Supervision of the teaching materials,” answered Senkuu while looking at a paper.

“Ou. And I’m here to make another story with Ruri,” continued Chrome.

“Since we are going to have a second radio broadcast,” said Ukyo as he showed the postcards.

“Oh, we have quite a lot of messages~”

“Yeah, suggestions for radio names…… Of course many are from the revived. But Mirai and Suika also worked hard and wrote one as well.”

“Ou, is there any from WHYMAN?”

To Chrome’s maddening question, Senkuu looked over and said, “Ha?” Ruri lightly laughed.

“The hell would they send a message for.”

“But you know. They can listen to our broadcast and everything right.”

“Well, they may be intercepting,” answered Ukyo.

“Then yeah. After listening to the broadcast, they thought that, wow this is entertaining, and like, maybe sent something.”

“You’ve been saying that well before the broadcast, Chrome.”

“Ou. If those guys like what we are doing then they won’t become our enemies so.”

Chrome, who answered to Ruri, said in a serious tone.

“Well, in an optimistic way,” said the former JMSDF in a weary voice.

“Kukuku, if Hyouga was here he would have accused you of having ‘a flowerfield for brains’, Chrome.”

“However, I cannot help but think that that is in tune to how an Ishigami villager would think.”

To Ruri’s words, everyone turned to look at her.

“While stringing together a tale, I was wondering about our founder, Byakuya. About why he created the One Hundred Tales. What he wanted to convey in those tales."

“Are you talking about ‘to learn to love’?”

To Gen’s question, Ruri nodded.

“Yes. What we need is the knowledge on how to keep on living. The skills to cross the ocean. Then the knowledge to survive after that journey. Above all, make it so that the stories were so entertaining that one would want to actually try these out in real life, on top of it being unforgettable stories that are entertaining to retell. And then, the wish to have the children learn to love this stone world. If one could love, then one would want to learn more. Whether it shall be a person or the world or science. That is Byakuya’s desires……”

“Stop stop. You’re making my back itchy.”

Senkuu laughed while picking his ear. Everyone smiled while watching that sight. 

“Hey, if we were to get a message from WHYMAN, what do you think it’ll be?”

Ukyo jokingly brought up that what if. Senkuu, who knew the intention behind that action, smirked.

“Ah, you know what it is.”

“WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY.”

To Gen’s voice imitation, laughter erupted.

Ruri closed her eyes alone. 

Even these lively days will come to an end once the ship is finished being built. However……

The usual uneasiness did not return. It seems that such emotions were wiped clean long ago. The collection of the One Thousand Tales and the work that ties the future with the past had shoed away her worries. 

The scenery of Ishigami Village appeared when she closed her eyes. Then of white waves that washed over sand. The separate island that the last six members of humanity had lived on 3700 years ago. Even to the Ruri right now, she felt like she could hear the calm noises of the waves.

**Author's Note:**

> (1): Japanese version of “Once upon a time”  
> (2): The ‘bang’, ‘kaplow’, and the ‘squeeze and squeeze’. It is unfortunately hard to translate some of these without the sentences reading incomplete or just plain bizarre, so they are altered to read better, particularly that last one.  
> (3): Gen says “ソッコー” (immediately / as of right now) twice when talking here. The only time I recall this word being used elsewhere is when Senkuu told his elementary school teacher about how he will immediately go to space on his own, as well as it being sprinkled in Senkuu’s dialogue every now and then.  
> (4): Ishi: stone, Raji: japanese-ified ‘radio’(rajio) and taking only the first two hiragana letters.  
> (5): 兄貴(aniki): older brother
> 
> Illustration from this chapter:https://twitter.com/Scandiacamoons/status/1287293981324320768?s=19
> 
> Thank you for reading and don't forget to show support to the rightful creators by purchasing the original manga!!


End file.
